One Shots
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: This will be the one shots I have and will write in the future! Hope you like them! Auslly2gehta4eva
1. Keep Your Mind Wide Open

**Hey you guys here is just a quick little one shot I wrote based on a song I love! I hope you like it! **

Ally's POV: Ugh only one more hour then I can get out of here! Who knew history could be sooo boring! I looked around the classroom to keep me entertained I looked to my right and see my best friend Trish sleeping….lucky her I thought! Then I look to my left and see Dez he is doodling something in my notebook. WAIT! How did he get my notebook?

Ally: Hey Dez?

Dez: Yeah Ally?

Ally: How did you get my notebook?

Dez: I took it

He says it as if it was "duh" Whatever I take out my songbook and look around for inspiration. Nothing in this classroom inspires me so I looked out the window there is where I notice how beautiful it looked outside So I wrote

_**Have you ever seen the sky so  
Beautiful, colorful  
Wide and wonderful  
Have you ever felt the sunshine so  
Brilliantly raining down  
Oh the unity**_ **(1) **

The bell rings and scares me a bit so I jumped. That hour went by so fast! I see my notebook back at my desk and see that Dez drew his turtle riding a skateboard. Man is he weird! I grabbed the notebook and put it in my backpack when I hear someone clear his throat. I look up to see the one and only Austin Moon my best friend in the world he is so sweet! I get out of my seat and walk towards him.

Austin: Hey Als

Ally: Hey Austin whats up shouldn't u be at practice?

Austin: Yea but then I remembered u were complaining yesterday about how I had practice and Trish had work and Dez had film club so you would be all alone so I told my Coach I had an apt

See what I told you the sweetest best friend in the world!

Ally: And he believed you?

Austin: Well I thought he did because he nodded and said I could go but

Ally: But?

Austin: When I was close to leaving Coach said….

Ally: said what? Omg are you in trouble?!

Austin: No Als I'm not in trouble he just

_Flasback*_

_Austin: Hey Coach I have an apt so I can't go to practice today._

_Coach: Okay? _

_Austin: Okay cool *turns to leave* _

_Coach: Hey Moon!_

_Austin: Yes Coach? _

_Coach: Tell Ally I said hi _

_Austin: *blushes* Yes coach _

_End of Flashback* _

Ally: So he knows ur ditching for me?

Austin: Yea pretty much so what u wanna do?

Ally: Idk anything I guess

Austin: Okay movie night at my place my parents aren't home so it will just be us

Ally: yea sure sounds fun!

Austin: Cool lets go *grabs Ally's hand and starts walking*

Wait a minute? Is Austin holding my hand? Omg I can't help but blush. Austin may just be my best friend but he makes me feel so safe and special.

_**Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?  
**_

I never actually thought about my feelings towards Austin. Do I like him? Of course I like him he is my best friend! But do I like him more than that? Hmm that might be a possibility!

_**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see**_

Austin: Ally? Ally? *waves his hand in front of her*

Ally: *snaps out of it* Huh?

Austin: I asked you what movie?

Ally: Can we watch a romance movie I understand if you don't want to its just that I –

Austin: Ally its okay of course we can watch a romance movie what one?

Ally: Titanic **(2)**

Austin: Okay

I go take a seat on the couch while Austin outs the movie in. The previews start playing so Austin goes and gets snacks. While I was sitting there waiting for Austin I go to my backpack and take out my songbook. I wrote down the lyrics in my head to the song I was writing this morning. This song is really coming together! I put my songbook back in my bag when I hear Austin call my name.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Im here just went to the bathroom

Austin: Oh okay well the movie is starting

Ally: Oh okay * sits on the couch*

Austin: *puts the snacks down* Okay here u are we have two cokes, popcorn and a bowl of fruity mint swirl for the lady and a bowl of plain vanilla for me * sits down really close to Ally*

After I grab my bowl of fruity mint swirl I sit back down I notice that Austin is sitting really close to me I start to get butterflies as he puts his arm around me . I sit there trying to over analyze what this means does he like me? No he is probably just being nice. But what if he does like I mean there is no harm in hoping right? Wait why am I worrying and hoping? Wait those are good lyrics I end up start humming to myself the melody until Austin notices.

Austin: You're not even watching the movie

Ally: What? Yes I am

Austin: Ally I know u and I know for a fact u r not watching the movie right now so what are you doing well thinking?

Ally: Oh just of some lyrics since I was bored in history I started writing a song its not finished yet thought

Austin: Can I hear it?

Ally: Its not finished but sure

Austin: Great! * takes her hand and leads her to his music room* Okay so let me hear it!

Ally: Okay *sings what she has so far*

_**Have you ever seen the sky so  
Beautiful, colorful  
Wide and wonderful  
Have you ever felt the sunshine so  
Brilliantly raining down  
Oh the unity**_

_**Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?**_

_**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see**_

_**Think of all the days you've wasted  
Worrying, wondering  
Hopelessly hoping  
Think of all the time ahead  
Don't hesitate, contemplate  
No it's not too late**_

**Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?  
Don't you know there's so much more**

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

Austin_: _Allythatisamazingsofar!

Ally: really?

Austin: Yea I just have a question?

Ally: what is it?

Austin: Who is it about?

Who is it about? When I hear him ask me that question I just sink. I mean at first it was just about the sky but then it started to become about him but how do I tell him? I don't that's it I don't tell him

Ally: Ughhh Its not about anybody I told you I just wrote because I was bored

Nice cover Ally!

Austin: *moves closer to Ally* Are you sure?

Ally: *nervous* Of course I'm sure why wouldn't I be sure

That's when I see him! He is looking at my with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes with that hint of sparkle, his perfectly kissable lips, and his voice has so many different tones that is filled with surprises. Why didn't I ever see this before? Oooooo

Ally: That's it!

Austin: Huh whats it?

Ally: that's it the lyrics the song I finally have it down!

Austin: Well then sing it!

Ally: Okay I'll finish where I left off with the new lyrics * starts to sing*

**Tomorrows horizons full of surprises  
Don't let them take your dreams away**

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

While I was singing I was just looking at him the whole time if he didn't know this song was about him earlier he definitely knows now! Then I don't believe my eyes I see him start to lean in! HE'S LEANING IN! What do I do? Do I lean in too? Ugh why not I started to lean in when he whispers in my ear "_Ally that was amazing and I think I know who its about" "really?" _Really? That is all I could say but that didn't stop him "_Yea"_ Is all he says when he comes to meet my eyes. He smiles and then pulls me in and kisses me softly. I gladly return the favor!

Austin: *pulls away* I love you Als

Ally: I love you too!

I just can't believe it Austin kissed me NO AUSTIN LOVES ME! I can't believe it! I guess I should listen to my own song when it says to believe in what I see!

The End

**What did you think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

**1: I don't own Keep your Mind wide open by AnnaSophia Robb **

**2: I don't own Titanic but I love that movie! **


	2. This is my one chance! A Raura One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally! Or Raura! Lets just say if I did they would be dating by now! **

**Hey you guys,**

**Here is a one shot I just wrote at the top of my head I hope you like it! **

**To all you Unenchanted fans srry the two chapters will be up tomorrow! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Director: And cut! Good job Ross, Laura, Calum and Raini that was an awesome Austin and Ally episode!

Everyone: Thanks!

Raini: Laura you did amazing as usual!

Laura: Thanks Raini u were awesome too!

Calum: You guys all rocked! Well I have to go…Raini u said u need a ride right?

Raini: Yea let me just get my coat bye Laura bye Ross! *grabs her coat* Lets go

Laura: Bye Raini bye Calum! *looks around* Where's Ross he must be in his dressing room bcuz he wouldn't have left without saying good-bye *goes to Ross's dressing room*

In his dressing room

Ross: Okay this is my chance is just us two here! I can do it just tell her how you feel! *hears a knock at the door* Ugh….Come in?

Laura: Hey Ross you just disappeared so I came to check on you everything alright?

Ross: yea just had to think about a few things

Laura: About what you want to talk about it?

Ross: Ummmm….idk

Laura: Oh come on we are best friends u can tell me

Ross: ummmm

Laura: At least tell me what is about? We don't have to go into detail I promise

Ross: ummm okay It's about a girl I really like her but I don't know how to tell her

Laura: Omg A girl! Ross why didn't u say anything who is she do I know her?

Ross: *thinks* yes u know her bcuz its you*

Laura: Ross? Hello?

Ross: *snaps out of it* Huh?

Laura: Do I know her?

Ross: What happened to not going into details

Laura: yea but that was before I knew it was a girl!

Ross: No but u promised

Laura: I did not! Okay maybe I did but pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee please tell me with a cherry on top

Ross: ugh ur not going to let it go r u?

Laura: Nope! *does puppy dog face* Please?

Ross: Ugh fine Laura I will tell you!

Laura: YAY! So first do I know her?

Ross: Yes u do

Laura: Um are we friends

Ross: *laughs* I would say so yea!

Laura: Do I like her?

Ross: I hope you do!

Laura: *confused* huh

Ross: nevermind yes u do

Laura: okay what is her name

Ross: okay I'm not telling u her name

Laura: Fine! So r u two close

Ross: Yup closer than you think!

Laura: Then what's the problem?

Ross: I don't know how to tell her I like her without her freaking out and it ruining our friendship

Laura: oh….ummm well tell me about her

Ross: I rather not

Laura: Ross how can I help you if ur not going to give me details…can u at least tell me what u like about her?

Ross: ummm yea I guess…..hmmm well I like her smile,l I like her laugh I like how she laughs at everything I say….I also like her eyes , I like how I can tell her anything….I like how I can be myself around her…. I like the way her cheeks get pink when I compliment her. I like how down to earth she is…also how she really gets into her work I like how I know no matter what she will always be by my side

Laura: *tearing*

Ross: Laura are you crying

Laura: Yea *wipes tears* Its just trhat was so beautiful I wish someone liked me as much as you like her

Ross: *whispers* oh I do

Laura: What?

Ross: I said they do there is prob someone out there who feel that way *thinks* just tell her now tell her u feel that way that this girl is her u can do it Ross tell her! Um Laura

Laura: yea Ross?

Ross: This still doesn't help the fact that im too afraid to tell her

Laura: Oh well….hmmm lets see…..I got it!

Ross: What?

Laura: Practice on me!

Ross: What do you mean

Laura: I mean pretend I'm the girl you like and tell me

Ross: Oh okay ummm well idk what to do!

Laura: just let all ur feelings out

Ross: *nods & takes Lauras hands*

Laura: *feels butterflies* Okay that's a start now go tell me well "her" how you feel about her

Ross: Okay Laura…..I just wanted you to know that I love you I always have and I always will…..I have loved you since you stepped foot into this studio….I love how that everyday I spend it with you I love you more and more…..I love how perfect you are and how you're not afraid to be yourself around everyone and how you love everyone the same you don't love anyone more than the other and every time I see you I can't help but smile I love you Laura Marano.

Laura: ross?

Ross: Yes Laura?

Laura: There is no other girl is there

Ross: nope its been you it has always been you!

Laura: ummm Ross you were wrong about me

Ross: What do you mean?

Laura: I don't love everyone the same

Ross: yea you do you don't love anyone less than another

Laura: Ik but I do love someone more than anyone

Ross: Really who?

Laura: *smiles* You

Ross: Really?

Laura: *nods* I love you Ross Lynch !

Ross: I love you too Laura Marano!

**What Did you think? **


	3. The Contest Auslly One Shot

**Hey you guys! **

**This is a story written by my best friend its her first story and before she gets a fanfiction acct she wanted to see if you guys would like her so I put up her story for you guys to read! **

**So please read and review! **

**Thanks **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

**Here is the summary: **

**Austin Moon is holding a contest at one of his concerts. Ally and Trish are his biggest fans but what happens when Ally can't afford a ticket? Will she still make it to the concert? Or will she never get to meet the love of her life? Find out in The Contest! Written by my best friend! Please read! Her first ever story!**

**Now on to the story! **

**With Ally **

Its 5 am on a Saturday morning when Ally's phone rings. Ally gets up to see it's her best friend Trish

(Ally: _Italics _Trish: **Bold**)

_Hello? _

**ALLY! OMG CHECK YOUR EMAIL NOW! **

_Why? Trish its 5 in the morning cant it wait _

**NO CHECK IT NOW! BYE!**

_Bye….._

Ugh I got up to check my email like Trish said only to start fangirling so much my dad came in with broom asking what is wrong

Ally: OMG Dad guess what?

Lester: What Ally?

Ally: The Austin Moon is having a contest a contest for his fans to meet him in person! AHHHHHHH! I have to enter can I enter dad can I please!

Lester: Yea I guess what do you have to do?

Ally: Idk let me look *reads her email* It's says it is all based on luck you have to show up to his concert in something you think he will notice you then he will call a random number and the person in that seat wins!

Lester: Okay where is his concert?

Ally: It is in….ummmm…OMG IT IS IN MIAMI! Dad I have to go! Can I please go?

Lester: How much are tickets?

Ally: Eeeeeepppppp um they are… 300 dollars

Lester: Ally that is a lot of money just for some concert and I'm sorry but we just can't afford that I'm sorry

Ally: no dad I understand its okay I'm going to get ready for school now

Lester: You sure you're okay Als

Ally: *sad* Yes totes fine dad

School

Trish: Ally! OMG LOOK!

Ally: what Trish?

Trish: Look *shows her ticket* I got a ticket to Austin Moon's Miami concert I'm soooo excited!

Ally: *sad* Lucky you

Trish: *stops fangirling* Hey Ally what's wrong?

Ally: I can't go to the concert business at Sonic Boom has been down so we can't afford the tickets it's no big deal I'll just have to meet Austin Moon some other time *shrugs*

Trish: Oh Ally I'll buy your ticket it's no big deal

Ally: Thanks Trish but its okay it's not like I would have won the contest anyway

Trish: Are you sure you're okay?

Ally: Yes Trish I'm fine now let's get to class

After School

Ally: Hey Trish you coming over?

Trish: yea of course when do I not come over?

Ally: Cool *looks over Trish shoulders* Hey Trish I don't mean to alarm you but the quarterback is soooo checking you out!

Trish: Who? Oh you mean ewww hold on *goes up to the quarterback and slaps him then walks back to Ally* There all done *hears laughing*

Ally: *hears laughing too* Do you hear that?

Trish: yeah *sees a kid with a camera* Um what do you think you're doing?

?: Uh recording the best thing that's happened at this school the quarterback just got slapped by a really pretty girl! *laughs* I'm Dez *puts his hand out*

Trish: *creeped out but flattered* I'm Trish *she shakes his hand* So why were you videotaping anyway?  
Dez: Well it's for my video club I'm supposed to video tape people at this school to put together a CD of Memories

Trish: Oh well that's cool I guess well my friend and I have to get going bye Dez it was nice meeting you

Dez: Goodbye pretty lady *leaves*

Trish: *giggles & turns to Ally*

Ally: *smirking*

Trish: What? Oh just get…let's just go

Ally's house eating popcorn

Ally: You so like him and he sooo complimented you

Trish: Ally shut-up we are done with this convo okay

Ally: okay fine *eats some popcorn* What do you want to talk about?

Trish: What about your birthday tomorrow what are you doing?

Ally: Working at Sonic Boom I wish I could be going to the concert with you since it is on my birthday but whatevs

Trish: Well I'm still throwing you a party

Ally: okay can't wait

Trish: So who do you want me to invite?

Ally: Ummm how about Cass, Kira, Brooke, Elliot, Dallas, that's it I guess

Trish: Okay

Ally: *gets an idea* Maybe you should invite Dez and we can play seven minutes in heaven *giggles*

Trish: Ally I said shut up!

Ally: no but seriously invite Dez I like him he seems cool

Trish: Okay I will invite him *smiles* Well I have to go now see you later Als

Ally: bye

The Next Day Ally's Bday

Lester: Ally sweetie wake up its time for your shift I won't be home till late tonight okay

Ally: *wakes up* Mmmhhmmm bye Dad *gets out of bed &gets ready*

Sonic Boom

Trish: Wait so he forgot your birthday!

Ally: yup he did anyway where is the party

Trish: Its at your house duh! I'll see you there in 5hrs bye!

Ally: bye

5hrs later Ally's Party

Trish: Ally finally people are going to start coming soon go get ready *pushes Ally upstairs*

Ally: Okay I'm going *gets in the shower & gets ready*

Trish: Ally everyone is here you can come out now!

Ally: *comes out in a neon yellow tank top with a black lace shirt over and some red shorts and black heels* Okay I'm here hey everyone!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Ally: thanks you guys

Trish: Okay let's get to the presents

Ally: Trish presents are later let's go play some games like ooooo truth or dare

Everyone goes to the living room and plays truth or dare

Elliot: okay Ally truth or dare?

Ally: I'll go dare

Trish: *gasps* Ally is doing a dare?

Ally: Shut up Trish

Elliot: Okay Ummmm I dare you to spray whip cream on Dallas and then lick it off

Ally: Ewww no I pick truth!

Elliot: Fine is it true ur obsessed with Austin Moon?

Ally: Uh duhhh that's a no brainer! My turn ummm Dez truth or dare

Dez: Truth

Ally: Is it true you like Trish

Dez: *nervous* I meant dare

Ally: Okay I dare you to answer my question

Dez* nervous* ummmm well I…

Lester: Ally are you home?

Ally: Yes Dad in here

Lester: oh what do we have here?

Ally: a party

Lester: for what?

Ally: OMG DAD YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT!

Lester: *laughs* No I didn't forget Happy Birthday sweetie

Trish: Okay let's get to presents!

Ally: but Dez

Trish: PLEASE!

Ally: Fine

Ally opens all her presents

Ally: thanks Trish for these sparkly pink 6 inch heels

Trish: Ur welcome

Lester: Okay I guess that leaves my gift sorry Ally but it's just your paycheck *hands her an envelope*

Ally: Oh thanks dad

Lester: Are you going to open it?

Ally: Oh yeah *opens the envelope something falls out* Oh look here a check for 50 dollars thanks dad

Trish: Ally you dropped something

Ally: 8confused* huh *looks on the floor & picks up?* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps up and down*

Trish: Ally what the he

Ally: I'M GOING TO THE AUSTIN MOON CONCERT TONIGHT THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU DAD THANK YOU!

Lester: Your welcome it was the last ticket so I guess we better get going

Ally: Yes we shall everyone out! Come on Trish lets go *grabs her purse and runs to the car*

Trish: *laughs* I'm coming

The Concert

Ally: OMG WE ARE ACTUALLY HERE

Lester: Okay you girls have fun but be safe okay!

Ally: Yes daddy bye love you!

Trish: ready to go?

Ally: yes let's go!

In the theater

Trish: What's your seat I'm 515

Ally: Ugh I'm 252

Trish: maybe you can switch with the person your seat is closer

Ally: yea

Trish: Ummm excuse me sir

?: *turns around* yea?

Trish: Dez?

Dez: oh hey Trish who would have guessed we would sit next to each other

Trish: yea see about that

Dez: you want to see if I will switch with Ally yea sure here let's switch tickets too just in case they want to check the tickets randomly

Ally: Okay thank you Dez

Dez: Anything for the birthday girl *goes to his seat*

Austin: hey everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing a song for you! I know you are all excited about the contest but that will happen after I sing Not a Love Song then that person who I chose will come up here while I sing to them The Way that you do and then here is the surprise Tomorrow the winner will get to hang out with me all day!

Crowd: *cheers*

Austin: Okay let's do this HIT IT!

He sings 8 songs

Austin: Okay

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Finishes the song

Austin: Okay are you guys excited

Crowd: *cheers*

Austin: *looks around the crowd* Okay I see a lot of my favorite color yellow…..I see a hint of green over there and I see a hint of blue here and I see a *looks at Ally & Trish* A pretty brunette and her crazy haired friend

Ally: OMG HE LOOKED AT ME TRISH!

Trish: Wait was he talking about me?

Austin: Okay the lucky number seat is 514 now everyone look at ur seat number and see if you won

Everyone: *looks at their seat*

Trish: Darn it Ally I'm 515

Ally: Dang it that means I'm 516 ugh! Just my luck

Trish: Uhh Ally?

Ally: yea?

Trish: You're actually sitting in seat 514

Ally: Oh well that….WAIT I'M WHAT!

Trish: *waves her hands and points to Ally* SHE IS SITTING IN SEAT 514!

Austin: I think we found our winner and she is *looks at Ally again* the pretty brunette come on up here

Trish: ally go!

Ally: *starts walking towards the stage & thinks* Omg I actually won and it's all because of Dez if he didn't switch seats with me it would be him walking up here not me man I feel bad now *walks on the stage*

Austin: *grabs her hand and helps her up* Hello pretty brunette what's your name?

Ally: I'm Ally Dawson

Austin: Ally that's such a pretty name Well Ally you get to have me sing to you and you get to hang out all day with me tomorrow how do you like that

Ally: I love it! Please don't let me go or I might faint

Austin: *laughs & hears some speak to him through Bluetooth* I won't A little birdie told me that today is your birthday is it not Miss Ally?

Ally: Yes it is I turned 17 today

Austin: Well happy birthday Ally *starts to sing the way you do*

End of the concert

Austin: Thanks everyone for coming! And Thank you Ally for being my special little guest on stage and I will see you tomorrow *winks* oh and happy birthday!

Ally: Thanks *giggles & goes find Trish* Trish! *sees her with Dez*

Trish: Omg Ally how was it?

Ally: amazing but I feel so bad that would have been you Dez

Dez: I'm actually glad it wasn't that would have been weird lol the only down side was that I didn't get to sit next to Trish

Trish: *giggles & blushes* Well I'll see you tomorrow Dez

Dez: Yup it's a date Bye Trish and Bye Ally Happy Birthday!

Ally: thanks *turns to Trish* A Date?

Trish: Shut up

Tomorrow

Austin: *knocks on the door*

Lester: *opens it* Hello?

Austin: Hi I'm Austin Moon your daughter Ally won my competition last night and we spend today together

Lester: oh in that case come on in Ally is still asleep I'll go get her

Austin: If you don't mind sir may I wake her up

Lester: Not at all I have to head to work anyway goodbye Austin

Austin: goodbye Sir *goes up to Ally's room & sees her sleeping* Aww she is sooo cute….Ally Ally wake up

Ally: *mumbles*

Austin: Ally don't make me do this *leans down & whispers* If you don't get up I'll tell Austin ur in love with him

Ally: *jumps awake* You wouldn't dare!

Austin: *laughing really hard*

Ally: *screams* What are you doing here?

Austin: We get to spend the day together remember

Ally: Oh yeah well can I get dressed please

Austin: Be my guest *sits on her bed*

Ally: With you out of the room

Austin: *pouts* awww come one

Ally: *points to the door*

Austin: Fine!

10 mins later

Ally: *comes down in a yellow halter top with some white short shorts and yellow flip flops* You ready?

Austin: Yea *sees Ally his heart skips a beat* Woah

Ally: *smirks* You like what you see?

Austin: *nods* especially those shorts

Ally: *rolls her eyes* Shut up! Let's go!

They Spend the whole day at the park eating Ice Cream with every second Austin spends with Ally he falls more and more in love with her

Austin: *staring at Ally*

Ally: *notices* what?

Austin: What are you?

Ally: what do you mean?

Austin: I've seen many fans hugged plenty of them and kissed a few but there is something about you I'm drawn to and I've never felt like this to a fan before actually I never felt like this before

Ally: *blushes*

Austin: you're really cute when you blush

Ally: *blushes more* thanks you know you're actually really sweet

Austin: What do you mean I'm actually sweet?

Ally: Well normally all stars are stuck up and only care about the money but the way you sing it's like you actually sing your feelings you actually relate to the song and you love all your fans every one of them

Austin: But I love you more than any of them

Ally: *face turns red* what?

Austin: *smiles* I mean it I may have just met you but It feels like I've know you forever and I loved you ever since so what do you say….do you want to be my girl Miss Ally Dawson?

Ally: R u serious? YES!

Austin: Awesome *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away* I think the contest is the best thing that has ever happened to be

Ally: Me too

Austin: I love you Miss Ally

Ally: I love you too Austin Moon

*End of Flashback*

Ally: And that sweetie is how me and your father met

Monica: Awwwwww that's so cute! Hopefully that will happen with me and Cody Simpson

Austin: Hey you never know a contest could be the best thing of your life!

Ally: I know it was for mine *grabs Austin's hand*

Austin: Mine too

**I do not own anything! **

**Story owned by my best friend Sammy! Love ya girlllll! **

**What did you think? **


	4. All Because of A Dream

_**Here is a little one shot I just wrote. I got my inspiration by a dream I had last night!**_

_** Lol except it wasn't Austin and Ally it was me and my boyfriend. It was so cute !**_

_**So I tried to remember most of it so I hope you like it! **_

_**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **_

_"Ally come on I have a surprise for you" Austin said. I followed him to this beautiful beach set-up. It had both our favorite colors, red and yellow flower petals spread everywhere. I gasped at the sight it had a video in the background playing all of our memories. "Austin it's beautiful" "Not as beautiful as you Ally" Austin replied and I blushed a crazy red and he giggled. "You're really cute when you blush you know that that don't you?" "I do now" I say as I blush again. Man what this boy does to me. My favorite song Catch Me by Demi Lovato comes on and Austin bows in front of me and sticks his hand out for me. "May I have this dance" "Of course you may" I take his hand and we are dancing and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I feel like nothing can take me away from this. Austin then stops dancing and I give him a look. He just smiles and goes back to the table he motions for me to come and sit and I do. We eat this beautiful dinner that he made might I add and talk about all the memories we had. We laugh we smile and we have a great time. Austin then reaches under the table and pulls out a box. "Alls I have something for you" "Really what is it?" "Here" He hands me the box and I open it to see this beautiful necklace with my Initials except there is an M where the D should be. I scrunch my nose and Austin notices it. "Oh you don't like it do you?" "No Austin I love it it's just" "Just what?" "It's just you put a M where there should be a D" "I know because those are our initials" Now I was confused. "What do you mean ours?" "Well I mean right now it's AMM right?" I nodded. "Well now that stands for Austin Monica Moon so everyone knows your mine" That was the sweetest thing ever. "Aww Austin that's so sweet" "I'm not finished yet" I gave him a confused look. "Well as I was saying now it stands for me but soon it will stand for you" "You lost me again Austin" He laughs and shakes his head. "Ally soon it will stand for Allyson Marie Moon" I was completely shocked but when I looked into his eyes and saw he meant it I blushed for like the third time. "Oh Austin" "So Ally what do you say will you be mine?" "Oh Austin I….." Then everything is slowly disappearing and all I hear is "Ally? Ally? Ally?" Then I wake up. _

"Oh it was just a dream" I wake up to see Trish staring at me completely confused and I know I'm about to be bombarded with questions.

"Let it out Trish?"

"Why did you keep repeating Austin's name?"

"Ummmm I" Now I was nervous no one knows I like Austin by my lack of answering Trish starts to smirk.

"I just miss him that's all"

"Why I'm right here" I then look towards my door and see the one and only Austin Moon leaning against my doorframe. Great just great there is no way Trish is going to let me live this down.

"Ughhhhh Fine I had a dream about Austin"

"Why? What was it about?" Austin asks me. Ughhh why does he have to be here?

"It was about us and…"

"And what Als?"

"Yeah what Ally?" Trish says with a smirk.

"I was on a date" Maybe they won't ask who.

"With who?" Of course Trish of course.

"UmmmAustin" I mumbled.

"What was that Als?"

"withaustin" I mumbled again.

"Ally stop mumbling" Trish yells.

" I was on a date with Austin because I like him but I'm not going to act upon it so you two don't have to worry now can you please stop asking me questions" I yell and throw the covers over my face. I hear some whispering and then nothing.

"Well why not?" Austin asks. Wait did I just here that right? Did Austin just ask why I'm not going to act upon it. I just play it cool and act like I didn't hear it.

"I thought I said to stop asking questions?" I then heard nothing but footsteps one pair walking away and another pair coming closer. Great I just scared Austin away. I feel someone trying to get the blankets off my face. I just let em knowing Trish is now going to bombard me with more questions but to my surprise it wasn't Trish.

"Austin? What do you want?"

"I wanna know why you won't act upon it?"

"Because you don't like me like that and I don't want to ruin our friendship wait why do you want to know so badlly?" He doesn't answer he just smiles. This boy is completely confusing me he starts leaning towards me and to my ear. He then whispers something that completely made my heart beat. He whispered

"How do you know?" He then comes away from my ear and is hovering inches from my face. He looks in my eyes then down to my lips and back to my eyes and smiles. I look at him and was about to ask him what he meant but I was interrupted by his lips on mine. The flowed completely and perfectly. He then pulled away told me to get dressed and to meet him at Sonic Boom. Completely still shocked at what just happened I just nodded and then he left. I did exactly what he told me and I got dressed and went to Sonic Boom where he was standing there waiting. I make my way towards him.

"Hey Austin"

"Hey Als" We stand there in silence until he speaks up.

"Ally come on I have a surprise for you" Austin said. I followed him to this beautiful beach set-up. It had both our favorite colors, red and yellow flower petals spread everywhere. I gasped at the sight it had a video in the background playing all of our memories.

"Austin it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you Ally" Austin replied and I blushed a crazy red and he giggled.

"You're really cute when you blush you know that that don't you?"

"I do-" I was about to reply when all of this seemed completely familiar until I remembered this is my dream. I must have been standing there in shock for a while because Austin was shaking me and I didn't notice.

"Huh?" I said.

"Ally are you okay? You were standing in a blank expression for 2 minutes"

"I was wow"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I'm going to be completely fine" I know exactly how this is going to end and it was all because of a dream.

**What did you think? **

**It probably could of been better but I couldn't remember like half of my dream. **

**Anyway hope you liked it! **

**Review! **

**TATA FOR NOW! **

**XOXO Auslly2getha4eva**


	5. Can I Borrow your Pen?

**Here is a one shot I wrote at 2 in the morning and I have been debating whether or not to post it because I know its not one of my best but then I was like well how would I know if you guys like it or not if I don't post it so here it goes I hope you like it! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:

I'm sitting here in geometry bored out of my mind. I don't understand any of this ughhh. I turn to my right and see my best friend Dez talking to a girl? Wait what? The girl he is talking to has really curly hair and an interesting choice of fashion. She is wearing leopard leggings a jean skirt and a black shirt with a jean sleeveless jacket. Weird I wonder what they are talking about. Anyway it's the last day of school of senior year I guess I should listen to what the teacher is saying.

"Okay class since its your last day and this is your last class of the day I decided" Yes he is going to let us out early.

"I decided to give you a final pop quiz!" ugh Really. The whole class groans.

"what did you guys think I would let you out early? Ha I'll make a deal we will make it a final partner pop quiz!" Okay that's a little better but there is always a catch.

"Okay so here is the instructions I get to pick your partners and the winning or highest scoring test gets to leave early." Yes! Please put me with someone smart please.

"Okay partners Cassidy and Dallas, Elliot and Michelle, Sam and Sam, Logan and Cinthia, DanI and Michael, Dez and Trish, Allyson and Sean, and finally Austin and Allyson. Okay any questions?"

A girl with blonde hair with blue tips raises her hand.

"Yes Allyson?" Oh so that's Allyson she is kinda cute hopefully she is smart too.

"What Allyson is with who?" Wait we have two Allysons? I look up at the teacher and he just laughs.

"How could I forget Allyson M you're with Sean Allyson D you're with Austin. Find your partners while I get the test"

I just sit there because I do not know what Allyson looks like. Man Allyson is too much to say I'm just going to call her Ally sounds better anyway. I pull a desk close to me and I see a really beautiful girl walking towards me. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket and white jeans with blue wedges. She is really hot how come I have never notice her then again I drown out everything geometry so that could be why. She walks to the empty seat next to me and sits down. She must be Ally. I guess I should introduce myself.

"Hey I'm Austin Moon"

"allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally"

"Cool so I'm just going to warn you now I don't know anything about geometry" She just giggles and it's the cutest thing ever. The teacher passes out the test I look at it and know I'm going to flunk it unless Ally is good at math. I look through my backpack and I cant find a pen anywhere nothing nada. I look to Dez and he still is with curly haired girl she must be Trish. I was going to ask Dez for a pen when I see that he and Trish are just sharing a pencil he must not have one either wow. I then turn to Ally who has her stuff all neatly organized. I then take a deep breath and decided to ask her.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"Can I borrow your pen?"

"Sure here you go" She then passes me a blue sparkly pen with the initials AMD on it and I accept it and say a thank you and we get working on the test. The whole class finishes in like 5 minutes so we are waiting for him to grade the test. He then stands up and laughs.

"You guys must have really wanted to get out of here there wasn't any test under 70 percent. But there is only one winner and that winning couple is Austin and Allyson" Yes I'm out of here.

"You two can leave now" I start putting away all my stuff and I turn to see Ally is already gone. I run out of the class and see Ally walking down the hallway. I wonder what she is going to do?

"Hey Ally wait up!" She stops and turns around.

"Yes Austin?"

"what are you going to do?"

"Oh well I was just going to go to work early"

"Oh okay" I look down so much for hanging out. She then sighs.

"But I mean I really don't start my shift till 6 and its 1 now so I mean if you want we can hang out until then?"

I look up at her and smile she smiles back.

"Really?" She nods and we both walk out and that's was the start of a beautiful friendship.

6 months later

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" I yell at Ally she didn't even bother to tell any of us she got accepted into MUNY and she was just going to leave without telling us. I'm beyond mad and I don't know why?

"I'm leaving tonight I have to go I'm sorry I didn't tell but this is why I didn't you would just yell at me and I know I cant leave you guys so I thought if I just leave without saying goodbye I wouldn't have any other second thoughts"

"what do you mean I wouldn't force you to stay I want you to go after your dream Als I do I'm just mad because I'm going to miss you and you didn't tell me I'm your best friend for crying out loud. We don't keep secrets Ally."

She sighs and I see tears in her eyes she is really trying hard not to cry.

"I know Austin and I'm sorry but I have to go and catch my flight Goodbye Austin" With that she gets in the taxi and drives off. I run all the way to Dez's house. I knock more like bang on the door. He opens it.

"Austin what the heck are you doing here shouldn't you be writing a song with Ally?" There I did something I never thought I would do. I broke down and cried. Dez let me in and closed the door behind us.

"Hey buddy whats wrong?"

"She is gone Dez"

"What do you mean gone who is gone?"

"Ally she left she is going to MUNY"

"But she said she didn't get accepted she told Trish that-"

"She lied Dez I would have never known if I didn't go over to her house Dez why would she do this?"

"She didn't want to break our heart or even break her own heart"

"What do you mean her own heart?"

"I think telling you would have been the hardest thing she would ever had to do"

"But she didn't tell you guys either"

"Yea but she did tells us about MUNY she just said she didn't get accepted she didn't tell you anything did you even know she applied?"

"No I didn't she didn't tell me but why?"

"It would hurt her too much Austin isn't it obvious she loves you like more than a best friend way"

"You think so?"

"Yea now do you love her too?"

"Of course I do I mean-" woah where did that come from I didn't even know I did but then again I have been nervous around her lately maybe that's why.

"Now Austin the big question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know I have to think about it"

"think about what Austin you love her don't you?"

"Yes but that's why I have to think about it I love her so I have to think about her feelings too this is her dream Dez I can't just ruin that for her"

"wow Austin you're right" I just nod and tell Dez I have to go. He gives me a hug and says good luck. I then walk home and lay on my bed. To think I then look to my right and see something I havent touched in six months. I go over to my back pack and kick it to let out my frustration and something flies out. I go over to it and pick it up. It's blue sparkly pen with the initials AMD on it. it's the pen Ally let me borrow and I never gave it back. I look at the pen for a while and then a smile comes across my face. I know what I have to do.

1 Week Later

Ally's POV:

Its been a week since I left Miami and left Austin and I'm regretting every moment of it. For one the weather here sucks its summer and its raining like really. Another thing is I'm living in this small apartment far away from the school but it was the only thing I could afford and third I miss my friends so much but I miss Austin the most. Austin I cant believe I left him without telling him my feelings for him truth is I'm unbelievably completely in love with him and I left him I'm so stupid. What is even worse is how I thought he loved me too how I thought he would come here after me admit his feelings and tell me to come back home but no nothing. I sit on my couch everyday praying he comes here but he never does and he never will. Just then my doorbell rings. I debate whether or not to give up its probably my partner from the school complaining that I left them alone to do the project but hey I don't care. The doorbell kept ringing so with a loud sigh I get up and go to the door. I swing it open.

"What!?"

"Wow Als nice to see you too" I know that voice he did come.

"Austin what are you doing here?" he then looks at me and rubs the back of his neck and goes to his back pocket and is taking something out. Is he going to propose. OMG! He takes out something that is definitely not a ring.

"I came to return your pen that I borrowed and never gave back" He hands me my blue sparkly pen with the initials AMD on it and I look up at him.

"You really came all the way over here to give me my pen?" He laughs

"No that's not it. Als I miss you and I'm sorry it took me a week to come get you but it was really hard to find you…..but I never gave up and I'm here now Als I love you so much and I want you to come home with me"

I smile and run to give him a hug.

"I have been waiting for you to say that MUNY was not what I thought it would be I miss Miami and Trish and Dez but mostly I missed you so much I love you Austin and that is why I didn't want to tell you I was leaving I just couldn't take saying goodbye to you even thought I knew you would never love me the way I love you but I just had hope that maybe just maybe you would and that you would come over here and confess your love and bring me back home to Miami but after waiting I just thought and I just-"

"Ally you talk to much but your right I will never love you like you love me…..its because I love you so much more than you could ever imagine I love you Ally so much"

I smile and he starts to lean in so I got on my tiptoes and met him halfway. The kiss was perfect. When we pulled apart we both smiled.

Austin's POV:

After the kiss we both smiled at each other.

"nOW Ally please come home."

She laughed but nodded.

And that Aribelle is how I met your mother.

Aribelle's Pov:

"Wow that was super sweet I can't believe that's how it all started."

"Well believe now hurry and get to school before you're late"

I nod grabbed an apple and left. I made my way to my first class which was History man I hated history. My teacher is so mean. Speaking of the devil.

"Okay class pop quiz here you go no talking while the test is out"

She passes out the test and I get started right away I may have my moms good looks but I have my dads brain. I try my hardest but I couldn't focus because someone kept poking me I turn to my left to see the most gorgeous boy ever. He has brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes with an angelic smile. I smile at him.

"Yes may I help you" He smiles and then asks me a question that I know all to well maybe I will have the same luck they did. He asks.

"Can I borrow your pen?"

**What did you think?**

**I know this is a really long one shot but It just came to me at 2 am lol... So I know chessy ending but I thought it was cute! I let my friend read it and she said that I should write either a multichapter about this one shot then have a sequel about the daughter or just write a multi chapter about the daughter. I dont know so I decided to let you chose. **

**So Should I: **

**Make this one shot a multi chapter and a sequeal about the daughter: **

**Just a multichapter about the daughter: **

**Or just leave it as it is: **

**So Vote! And Review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	6. Are you Nervous?

**Hey here is a quick little one shot I wrote. It's based on a true story between me and my boyfriend so I decided just to make it Auslly. So I hope you like it! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin'sPov

Ally and I were sitting in the practice room bored out of our mind.  
"Ally do you want to play a game?"  
"Sure what game?"  
I sit and think about it for a minute then the perfect one pops into my head.  
"Are you nervous"  
This is a perfect way to see if she likes me or not.  
"Sure why not?"  
"Okay"  
I go over to the piano and play a few notes.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She looks at me and laughs.  
"Not even close"  
I then sit right next to her to where our thighs and shoulders are touching.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nope"  
I then move in front of her and touch her shoe.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She laughs.  
"No I'm so winning this game."  
I smirk that's what she thinks. I then move my hands up and they are now on each of her shins.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She shakes her head no and I move my hands up to her knees.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She shakes her head no again. Then I slowly move my hands up her thighs and stop she then shivers and I know I won.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"No but that tickled"  
What! I haven't gone any farther than this! This girl how is she not nervous my hands are on her bare thighs for Christ sakes! I guess I'll keep going so I move my hands to her hips which brings me closer to her.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She looks me in the eyes and now I think I won. She then smiles at me.  
"No"  
Are you kidding me I think she is testing me to see how far ill go. I then move my hands up to her stomach.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nope"  
I then look into her eyes to see if she is joking or not and she isn't. I can't go any farther no I have to win so I move my hands a little to where they are on her ribs.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nope Austin"  
Great. I look at my hands and see their next destination which is awkwardly enough her boobs. I look back up at her and her eyes widen when she realized where I'm going next but then she smirks. Now I know she is testing me because she knows I won't do it.  
"Do you give up?"  
She asks me with a smirk on her face. I can't let her win but I can't do that maybe I can no I'm just going to do it I slowly move my hands up while looking at her and her eyes go wide knowing where I'm going. When I reach there I look up at her.  
"Are you nervous?"  
I say with a gulp and to be honest I'm nervous she looks at me wide eyed. Her eyes then narrow and I know I'm dead meat but then her smirk comes back.  
"Honestly no I'm not nervous one bit"  
"Ugh! Forget it Als you win how were you not nervous my hands were on your you know"  
She laughs.  
"You mean my boobs Austin wow ha I told you I don't get nervous for little things."  
I look at her like 'are you serious' my hands on her boobs is not a little thing. I then take a seat on the couch.  
"What do you want to do now?"  
"Can we play again?"  
I look at her with my eyebrows raised.  
"How? You already won I ran out of ideas."  
"I know but now it's my turn"  
"To try and make me nervous?"  
She nods and I laugh.  
"Good luck"  
"Yay!"  
She then walks over to me and touches my shoe and giggles.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nope"  
She repeats everything I do and now her hands are on my chest.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nope"  
She then backs off and taps her chin.  
"You give up?"  
I ask her and she shakes her head no. What else can she do this game kinda ends itself after a whi-what is she doing. She walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"No"  
I look at her with confusion and suspicion. She then sits on me her legs are now cradling mine. She looks at me and smirks.  
"Are you nervous?"  
I smirk back at her and shake my head no. She then moves her hand from my shoulder to my neck and starts playing with the hair on the back of my neck. She comes close to my ear and whispers.  
"Are you nervous?"  
I swallow to be honest I'm not nervous but I'm really starting to think this over what does this mean does Ally like me that's why she is so comfortable with this.  
"Honestly no"  
She looks at me and bites her lip trying to think of what to do next while I observe her. Her in this position and biting her lip like that is a real turn on and I wonder how far she will go. This should be fun. She still hasn't done anything so I decided to ask.  
"Do you give up now?"  
"Not even close my dear Austin."  
She then moves her lips to my neck and kisses my neck once. I'm really liking this game.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She says against my neck and her warm breath makes me shiver.  
"Nope"  
I say not really trusting my voice if she continues. Which she does she kisses my neck a little higher than before and she asks me again I tell her no and she keeps going this next time she hits a soft spot and I moaned just great. She giggles.  
"Are you nervous?"  
Not trusting how my voice will come out I shake my head no. She then kisses my cheek really nearing my lips and asks me again. I tell her nope and then she pulls away and looks me in the eyes and I smile knowing that she hasn't had her first kiss and she keeps telling us how she wants it to be with the guy she loves and the guy loves her back so now knowing I won I smirk. Don't get me wrong I would love to be Ally's first kiss I mean she is hot and has a great personality who wouldn't want to kiss Ally. Yea I think this game is making me start to realize my feelings but I don't care because I know I won and there is no way Ally is going to kiss me. Then why is she leaning in? I know she is doing this to prove a point because she is very competitive. I can't do this to her she wants her first kiss to be with that guy she loves and I don't think I'm him. She is hovering over my lips and I know she is thinking about it.  
"Are you nervous?"  
She asks and even though I'm not nervous I'm going to lie I know your suppose to be honest but I can't do this.  
"Yes I'm nervous you win Als"  
But what she did surprises me. She doesn't move her face and she doesn't get off of me.  
"I don't care"  
She whispers and presses her lips to mine. While our lips move in perfect sync and sparks are going crazy I just can't help but jump to conclusions this means Ally loves me. How do I know? It's because I'm her first kiss. Which has turned into one heated makeout. We pull away for a second to breathe but then continue. Her arms are around my neck and my hands are around her waist and its just perfect until  
"Ally! Are you here I'm going to a convention so I'm going to close the shop okay?"  
Her dad yells and Ally jumps off of me quickly fixes herself and walks to the door and opens it.  
"Yea dad that's. fine see you when you get back."  
She yells and shuts the door and turns towards me. We just sit there and looks at each other. Until she speaks  
"So I won right?"  
"Yea you did good."  
" thanks I was really nervous"  
"For what"  
"Kissing you"  
"Oh why did you do it I told you I was nervous"  
"Because I knew you were lying and I wanted to"  
"But I thought your first kiss was for that special guy you love?"  
"Yea that's why I was so nervous to kiss you I didn't know how you would react."  
"Wait are you saying that you..."  
"Yea I love you Austin and i get if you don't feel the same but I-"  
I walk up to her and kiss her she kisses back immediately. I smile through the kiss.  
"So I'll take that as you love me too right."  
I stay silent and just look at her to mess with her. Her smile falters and she looks at me wide eyed and I just go up to her ear.  
"Are you nervous?"  
I laugh and she pushes me.  
"Austin don't scare me like that!"  
I just laugh.  
"I won"  
She looks at me.  
"No you didn't I won both rounds."  
"I wasn't talking about the games I won the best prize I won you I love you Als"  
"Aww I love you too Austin"  
And they lived happily ever after!

**so what did you think? **

**Review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Auslly2getha4evA~**


	7. Mistletoe

**Hey you guys! I decided to write another one shot! I know it's not Christmas yet but I was watching this show and the idea just came to me so I had to write it before I forgot so I hope you like it! **

**oh yeah I'm now taking request so If you want review or Pm me what you want me to write about next it can be anything jus let me know! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**  
Austin's Pov:  
It's Christmas Eve and team Austin are at this party except I'm the only on left of team Austin. When we got here Trish immediately left to go find Trent. Dez left to go film random people and Ally doesn't really like parties but she went anyway because I begged her is off getting me and her drinks. I walk over to the dj to what he has planned on playing. I look to see that the next song coming up is Mistletoe by Justin Bieber (1). I actually really like that song. I look at the clock and see that Ally left to get drinks like 15 mins ago. I start walking towards the kitchen to make sure she is okay. When I get there Ally is know where to be seen. Okay now I'm getting a little nervous. What if she is with a guy doing who knows what! I swear if I catch a guy touching flirting or even looking at my Ally I swear they Will not see another day. Yes I did just call her my Ally. Yes I'm crazy in love with my best friend and I know she loves me too because I was listening to her and Trish's conversation yesterday.  
Flashback.  
I was walking to Sonic Boom to ask them if they wanted to go to this Christmas Eve party tomorrow but when I got to the practice room I heard Ally talking to Trish. At first I wasn't going to listen that is till I heard my name.  
"So ally is ther anything special you want for Christmas?" Trish asks Ally.  
"Yes of course there is but it's something I can't have" Ally replies.  
"Oh really and what is that?"  
"Promise me you won't flip out"  
"Ally I'm your best friend I can't promise you that" Trish says and ally giggles.  
"Fine! What I really want for Christmas more than anything is a kiss under the mistletoe I think that is super romantic." I could practically see Trish's smirk when she asks her question.  
"Is there anyone in specific you want that kiss to be?"  
"Well...maybe but it will never happen"  
"Oh really who is it... And you never know it might!"  
"It's Austin and I know it won't because Austin doesn't feel that way and even if he did there is no way he is just going to come up to me and kiss me underneath the mistletoe and ask me to be his girlfriend not gonna happen!"  
"But it could you know there is such thing called a Christmas miracle who knows maybe an angel is listening in on us right now" Trish says and I automatically know that she knows I'm listening.  
"I hope but I highly doubt it" after Ally says that I decided to knock on the door. In less than a minute Ally opens the door.  
"Austin how long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long I just came here to ask if you ad Trish wanted to go this Christmas Eve party with me and Dez tomorrow?"  
"Sure we love too!" She says with a smile.  
"Cool we will pick you up at 6"  
"Sounds good"  
End of flashback  
Now we are here and I am determined to give ally her Christmas wish. Just as I walk back to the dance floor the song Mistletoe comes on. Perfect I'm going to find her and kiss her now. I think hard about where she could be and then it hits me dub she will be anywhere there is a mistletoe. I look up at the ceiling and see three of them scattered. Great she can be under anyone of those. I look at the one over the stairs and look down. Nope not there. I then look at the one a little bit in front of me. Nope not there. I then look at the last one hanging in front of a closet door and yup there she is standing there with both our drinks. She is quite clever saying she is goin to get us drinks and disappearing knowing ill get worried and come look for her only to find her under the mistletoe. Well played ally well played. I slowly start to walk towards her but I then stop in my tracks when I see Dallas trying to walk towards Ally. I see him look up at the ceiling smirk and then keep walking! Oh heck no there is no way that is going to happen. I look around everywhere to see what I can use. I look to my right to see this blonde girl looking at me then towards Ally.  
"Are you really going to just stand there and let him get to her first?" I just look at her an he shakes her head.  
"Tell Dallas I need to speak with him" I nod.  
"Like now!" I finally get what se is trying to do I nod and then run towards Ally. I see her look my way and see her smile when she sees me. I barely reach her before Dallas. I pretend I didn't see him when I stop right in front of him.  
"There you are Ally I have been looking all over for you!" I say out of breath I might add.  
"Ehhem" I hear and turn around.  
"Oh hey Dallas what's up?"  
"Nothing much Austin just was coming over to talk to Ally she looked a little lonely" he says through gritted teeth.  
"Oh well I'm here now but thanks oh by the way that girl right there wants to talk to you!" He looks to where I'm pointing and groans.  
"Well thanks Austin thanks a lot" he says while walking away mad. I just laughed and looked at Ally who is now smirking.  
"What?" I ask her. She shakes her head.  
" that sure was the fastest I have seen you run ever so what is the real reason"  
"What are you talking about I was looking for you!"  
"Austin the truth" she says.  
"That is the truth...well part of it"  
"Then what's the rest?"  
"Ugh the truth is I didn't want him to beat me too it"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's just if he would have came here first he would have got you first and I couldn't have that!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I..ugh I'll just show you"  
"Show me wh-" before she could finish her sentence I pressed my lips against hers she instantly dropped the cups in her hands and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses back. We kiss for a while and the pull away. I rest my forehead on hers.  
"I couldn't let him beat me I had to make sure it was me who kissed you underneath the mistletoe not him I couldn't stand that thought of him kissing you when it could be no should be me I just couldn't live with it I want to be yours and only yours but most of all I want you to be mine and only mine not anyone else not Dallas not Elliot not chase heck not even Dez mine so I guess what I'm saying is Ally will you be mine?" I ask and finally look up at her.  
"Yes Austin I would love to be yours!" She says and kisses me again. I smile through our kiss and pull apart.  
"Merry Christmas Ally" I say.  
"Merry Christmas Austin" she say and kisses me once more. All I have to say is...  
Best Christmas Ever!

**The end! **

**What did you guys think? **

**Review what you want my next one to be about it can be anything!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


End file.
